


Decisiones

by Ruvaire



Series: Hijas de la Fuerza [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, OC, Order 66, Original Character(s), Post-Order 66
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruvaire/pseuds/Ruvaire
Summary: La Orden 66 ha destruido a los Jedi. Unos pocos quedan y aún menos quedan en activo. La expadawan Nat se lanza al espacio con su compañera togruta en la búsqueda de formar una nueva Orden y proteger los restos de una organización idealizada en la memoria.
Series: Hijas de la Fuerza [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675198
Kudos: 4





	Decisiones

—Ha habido un nuevo avistamiento de imperiales al oeste del planeta.

  
La togruta miraba con cierta preocupación a sus compañeros de viaje. Los dos gemelos seguían dormidos con la limitada atención que el droide de protocolo les podía aportar mientras la expadawan alzaba la mirada de uno de los archivos a los que llevaba prestando atención desde hacía varios días. Tardó unos segundos en siquiera ser consciente de su presencia.

  
—¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmada?

—No vienen a por nosotros, mira.

  
Observó el documento que le había pasado con atención. Desde hacía tiempo habían sido capaces de piratear las comunicaciones de centros del Imperio, conocían gran parte de sus movimientos. Aunque, al final, toda la burocracia y cadenas de mando en las que se organizaban hacían aquello difícil a veces. Iban a por unos niños sensibles a la Fuerza.

  
—¿Por qué había tantos niños juntos? —K’avel preguntó tras levantar la cabeza.

  
—Deberíamos ayudarles.

  
Ahí estaba Nat con sus intenciones heroicas. Casi siempre las compartía, pero aquello…

—Es una locura. Si es cierto lo que pone aquí, han venido varias decenas de stormtroopers y seguro que hay algún inquisidor o una cosa así. No podemos arriesgarnos. Solo estar aquí es una locura. —Gruñó ligeramente, odiaba ser la voz de la razón.

—¿Qué propones? ¿Dejarlos aquí? Con la mejor de las suertes, se los llevarán y convertirán en sus propios monstruos, en el peor de los casos… —Miró a los gemelos como respuesta y tragó saliva. Guardó un segundo de silencia—. K'avel, sabes que no tenemos otra opción.

Un nuevo gruñido. Un suspiro y un asentimiento que solo implicaba derrota. Odiaba que siempre acabase llevando razón o, como mínimo, ganando todas las discusiones.

—¿Cuál es tu maravilloso plan?

—Primero, tendremos que dejar de lado la misión de rescate que teníamos entre manos, luego volveremos.

***

  
K’avel no sabía cómo había conseguido hacer, pero la había convencido. Ella y sus más de dos metros de altura y piel morada no eran los mejores aliados para la discreción, pero ahí se encontraba: parada entre ramas. A diferencia de Nat, a ella nadie la había entrenado en las artes de los jedi. Sin embargo, la vida sí le había enseñado el odio al Imperio. Aguantar y esperar cuando tenía a una veintena de sus grandes enemigos desprevenidos era algo que le estaba haciendo hasta daño. Maldijo para sus adentros mientras la morena le chistaba. Gruñó.

  
En otra situación no habría esperado ni un segundo y hubiese lanzado la bomba que tenía entre manos, pero, en esa ocasión, no sabían si había algo peor cerca, si tenían ya a los niños o incluso si el mismísimo Emperador las estaba esperando. Cualquier movimiento podía resultar estúpido y peligroso a partes iguales. Como lo era toda la maldita misión. Suspiró.

—Si no dejas de hacer ruidos nos van a descubrir.

—Si no se te hubiese ocurrido esta maravillosa idea, no tendríamos que preocuparnos por hacer ruido.

—Entonces no podríamos molestar al Imperio.

Maldita. Sabía dónde atacar.

Los soldados recorrían las inmediaciones de varias de las viviendas construidas en las ramas de los gigantescos árboles de alrededor. Algunos mandaban reportes a sus respectivas cabezas de mando, mientras otros buscaban cualquier otro tipo de entretenimiento. Un pequeño grupo pasó lo suficientemente cerca como para vislumbrar entre los claroscuros de las ramas de su arbusto la piel morada de la togruta. Pero tenían la atención grabada en un holograma. Nat contuvo la respiración mientras K’avel se contuvo a sí misma, con el sudor recorriendo su espalda. Tenía ganas de saltar.

Habían mandado un convoy bastante amplio solo para recoger a unos niños de una población aparentemente pacífica o, peor aún, que toleraba a los imperiales y los aceptaba en sus márgenes. No había gritos, no había señales de lucha por ningún lado, ni siquiera un cuerpo quemado por el láser de un bláster.

—Siento que estamos en la boca del throk —susurró cuando notó que no había ningún guardia cerca—. Nos vamos a arrepentir de esto, a ver quién cuidará ahora de mi preciosa Salamandra.

Otro chistido. Llevaban varios minutos allí paradas y ni siquiera tenía claro cuál era el plan de Nat. Llevaban más minutos de los que esperaba allí parada. No sabía nada del plan. Pero miraba a Nat y sentía que podían llegar a salir de aquello. Suspiró. Solo agradecería ser parte completa del plan que podía llevarla a la muerte. Aunque bueno, al final, no era nada nuevo.

—¿No puedes usar la Fuerza y noquearlos a todos?

Fue la humana quien la gruñó. La miró de forma desafiante y casi pudo sentir que el tono blanquecino de su ojo perdido se tornaba rojo de furia. Un segundo y toda esa tormenta desapareció. Falsa calma.

—No puedo —respondió en un tono frío y tajante—. Lo sabes. —Las palabras sabían a decepción—. Además, solo intentarlo alertaría a los posibles inquisidores. Tenemos suerte que estos niños tengan una conexión con la Fuerza tan grande, si no, solo estar aquí les habría alertado. Estamos siendo osadas y nuestro movimiento es peligroso, así que, por favor, ten calma y cierra la boca.

Nat había tenido grandes aptitudes como médico gracias a la Fuerza y su entrenamiento, pero, sin duda, su gran poder era crear gélidos cortes con la voz cuando intentaba controlar la ira. K’avel lo había aprendido por las malas y sabía tolerarlo bastante bien a pesar de los pesares.

Iba a responderle con una disculpa cuando algo llamó su atención:

—Creo que veo algo. —La voz lejana de un stormtrooper se acercaba peligrosamente.

Ambas contuvieron la respiración. K’avel sacó su bláster mientras Nat sacaba su cuchillo. Todo se detuvo para ellas unos segundos. K’avel sentía el crujir de las ramas del suelo, la respiración alterada del soldado y el miedo que empezaba a recorrerles. Ella era grande, sabía que como se acercase de más, la vería a través de su malogrado camuflaje. Se acercaba. Un paso. Un crujido. Preparó su arma para disparar. No tenían demasiada visibilidad, pero tendría que servir. Respiró, apuntó, acercó el dedo al gatillo.

Y un grito desperado recorrió el espacio.

El soldado había caído al suelo e intentaba librarse de algo que ninguna podía ver. Dieron unos pasos atrás, buscaban ver al depredador que les había quitado parte de trabajo. Tragaron saliva y no cesaron su preparación para el combate, la adrenalina las recorría de arriba a abajo.

—Mierda —exclamó la togruta cuando vio a qué se enfrentaban—. Pensaba que no quedaban qens en esta zona.

La gran criatura de piel escamada y cuerpo alargado opinaba todo lo contrario. Tenía la mandíbula abierta al completo y al menos una decena de tentáculos salían de ella para agarrar a su deliciosa presa. No había salvación para él y sus compañeros iban a tardar lo suficiente como para encontrar solo los restos de un soldado en proceso de descomposición.

—Tenemos que salvarlo —dijo Nat entre el terror y los gritos de agonía.

—¿Estás loca? Si eso no lo mata, al final lo íbamos a hacer nosotras. Un soldado menos con el que lidiar, con suerte nos libra de alguno más.

—Así no es como actúan los j…

—Ni tú ni yo lo somos.

K’avel sabía lo dolorosas que podían llegar a ser sus palabras, pero necesitaba darle algo de sentido común. Nat solo asintió con frustración. Abrió la boca como si fuese a decir algo, pero solo usó el engaño y la sorpresa para hacer lo que más le gustaba: lanzarse al peligro. Saltó de su escondrijo ante la cara de sorpresa de K’avel, sacó su bastón extensible y activó la energía. Era lo más parecido que tenía a su sable láser desde la Orden 66.

Un movimiento rápido acertó con fuerza en el ojo de la criatura, demasiado centrada en su presa. El soldado soltó un gruñido de dolor cuando notó que el tentáculo se aferró más a él. El qen, cegado, lanzó un movimiento brusco que casi golpea a Nat y soltó al soldado. Muy a pesar de K’avel.

La criatura se retorció en dolor, siseó con furia y se dispuso a lanzarse con la mandíbula abierta a por la padawan, pero un láser atravesó su paladar. Nat buscó su origen y se encontró con una más que cabreada K’avel. Ayudó a levantarse al soldado. Abrió la boca para aclarar quiénes eran, pero estaban rodeadas. Ambas alzaron las manos y dejaron las armas en el suelo.

—Somos K’avel Saar y Nat Ameala, cazarrecompensas, nuestro código es L.520.291.141.20 y trabajamos con el Imperio —respondió con velocidad la togruta. Los fusiles apuntaban directamente hacia ellas—. Estamos buscando a Jonayos Whedubb, contrabandista que apoya a grupos rebeldes. —Sacó el holograma que demostraba sus palabras y tragó saliva.

Hubo un segundo de tensión, pero, al final, bajaron las armas. Uno de ellos se adelantó, tenía colores distintos de armadura: tenía un puesto superior en la cadena de mando, aunque demasiado bajo como para ser una verdadera preocupación.

—Estáis en territorio restringido, toda la población ha sido desalojada, marchaos a vuestra nave o seguid vuestras investigaciones, pero marchaos de aquí.

“A toda la población no” pensó Nat mientras se mordía el labio. Podía sentir la Fuerza fluir por todos lados, los niños seguían allí, era una sensación demasiado fuerte como para obviarla, incluso ella podía notarlo. Se mordió algo más fuerte. “Dejadnos ir, venga, vamos”. Tragó saliva cuando el miembro que había estado hablando dio un paso.

—No nos habían dicho nada. Nuestros informadores aseguraban que estaba aquí —dijo K’avel de forma tranquilizadora.

—Os han informado mal. —Hizo un gesto muy elocuente con su arma antes de preguntar—: ¿Qué vais a hacer entonces?

—Seguiremos investigando.

—En otro lado.

—En otro lado —confirmaron casi a la vez.

Aquello pareció convencerles. Relajaron las armas. Estaban rodeadas por al menos diez soldados. Nat hizo cuentas fáciles: mínimo habría el doble o triple para no abandonar las zonas que estaban vigilando y, además, algunos ni habrían oído la llamada. Tenían muy pocas posibilidades. Entonces lo notó. La Fuerza entera pareció dar un vuelco, o quizá fue solo ella. Pero algo iba mal. Algo iba a ir muy mal.

Primero notó su perturbación en la Fuerza. Luego escucharon sus pasos. Medía más que K’avel y llevaba la armadura que indicaba su posición: era una Inquisidora. Con ella viajaban cuatro soldados de la purga, quizá había por la zona alguno más que no la acompañaba. Nat la conocía, había escuchado historias de lo que ella y el resto de Hermanos hacían, había llegado a ver los destrozos que podían infligir a una población cuando buscaban a un jedi. Corrían peligro.

—Habéis asustado a las cachorritas, puedo notarlo en todo el lugar —su voz se les clavó en la cabeza. Nat tuvo un escalofrío—. No perdáis el tiempo con ellas, tenemos cosas que hacer.

Los soldados la miraron con sorpresa. ¿Estaba perdonándoles la vida con tanta facilidad? Todos habían visto cómo la Novena solventaba aquellos problemas de forma más fácil. Empezó a andar y se alejó. Sus pasos retumbaban en la misma Fuerza. Se giró.

—¿A qué esperáis? Acabad con ellos.

Ordenó y, como llegó, se fue. Volvieron a subir las armas y las miraron directamente. Nat podía notar la pena que el soldado que había salvado sentía. Tragó saliva y miró a K’avel y jamás sintió tanta culpa como en ese preciso instante. Ella la había traído a la tumba. Pensó en usar la Fuerza, pero su conexión con ella había muerto hacía tiempo, solo reducida a sentir sus impulsos más fuertes, conectada en un único sentido. Suspiró, cerró los ojos y esperó lo que quedaba. El tiempo se detuvo. Las hojas caían en calma. Un grito inaudible. Un crujido. Una explosión.

Y nada.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. La Salamandra estaba sobre ellas y los gemelos habían llamado la atención de sus verdugos con un disparo que hizo saltar por los aires a dos de ellos. Nat respiró como si fuese su primera bocanada, con lágrimas en los ojos. Recuperó su arma y con velocidad noqueó a uno de sus rivales. El compañero que estaba justo a su lado intentó defenderse, pero antes de que pudiese recolocar su arma, cayó electrificado al suelo. Respiraba. Quedaban seis: la lucha ahora era justa.

Los gemelos lanzaron un disparo contra un árbol que había caído sobre otro de los soldados, pero una astilla golpeó en la pierna a K’avel, que se había despertado del ensimismamiento que la preparaba para la muerte. Gruñó y se tocó la zona golpeada. Le saldría un hematoma.

—¡Tened cuidado! —les gritó y en ese entretenimiento casi le atina un disparo.

Tenían que actuar rápido, no había tiempo para improvisar una forma de actuar, pero contaban con cierta ventaja mientras no llegasen sus aliados. K’avel desenfundó su cuchillo y lo lanzó. Acertó. Siempre acertaba.

—No tires a matar —le amenazó Nat.

—Si puedes luchar de otra manera ahora mismo sin morir, ¡me avisas!

Quedaban solo tres. La padawan se lanzó a por uno de ellos. Desvió sus disparos y le devolvió una granada eléctrica con un movimiento rápido. La Fuerza se había ido, pero su dominio del láser, no. La togruta se encargó de los otros dos con disparos certeros. No tenían demasiado para comprobar quiénes estaban vivos y quiénes no, tenía que correr antes de que se diesen cuenta de qué había pasado y reaccionasen porque era imposible que no se diesen cuenta. Subieron a la nave cuando les lanzaron las cuerdas.

—No podemos irnos.

—Nat, ¡debemos! irnos —gritó su compañera con sudor en la frente y la respiración entrecortada. Pero se giró al resto de su tripulación—. Gracias, chicos.

—No entro en esta categoría, siento no haber sido de ayuda —resonó la voz metálica desde la cabina.

—Claro que lo has sido, L3PO, eres el mejor conductor.

Miró a Nat y se acercó para tocarle la cara, pero esta solo dio un golpetazo con la mano antes de irse. K’avel tragó saliva. Sabía que necesitaba espacio.

***

  
—Nat, sé cómo te sientes, pero no podíamos hacer nada.

La jedi abrió los ojos. Estaba meditando. Aún tenía las pulsaciones aceleradas y la tristeza estaba marcada en su cara. No había hablado con nadie en las últimas horas y no había permitido que nadie se le acercase más allá de lo físico.

—Podríamos haberlos salvados.

—No, no podíamos —dijo con la misma tristeza. Se sentó a su lado—. Hemos tenido suerte de salir nosotras con vida. Si la Inquisidora no ha notado tu conexión con la Fuerza es porque no nos ha prestado atención siquiera.

—No tengo conexión —tajó de forma directa.

—Sabes que la tienes. —Tocó su rodilla como primera muestra de contacto. La aceptaba—. Has pasado por muchísimo y entiendo que quieras cumplir lo que la Orden prometía, pero… muerta no vas a conseguir más.

La miró a los ojos y notó como la tristeza le penetraba. Sintió el dolor como las personas sienten las emociones de los otros. No con la Fuerza, sino con empatía. Ambas tragaron saliva. Nat bajó la mano para encontrarse con la de su compañera.

—Todo esto es tan difícil. —Soltó un suspiro de derrota y contuvo las ganas de llorar.

—Algo que mi tío siempre decía era que el verdadero jedi no rechazaba las malas emociones ni el Lado Oscuro, sino que lo miraba, lo aceptaba como parte de él y buscaba el equilibrio. La Fuerza te protege y eres parte de ella, pero eres humana.

—¿Desde cuándo eres una Maestra? —Intentó reír la padawan, pero todo quedó en un gesto extraño y lánguido—. El Maestro Saar sabría qué hacer, si él estuviese aquí…

—Si él estuviese aquí, te diría lo mismo que yo.

—Lo sé.

Al final, la abrazó y lloró sobre su pecho todo lo que su cuerpo necesitaba.


End file.
